


A Sweet Life for Sure

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [481]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/11/20: “eager, wonderful, roll”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [481]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Sweet Life for Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/11/20: “eager, wonderful, roll”

Derek set down a platter of cinnamon rolls still dribbling icing and Stiles never felt more eager to eat anything than at that moment.

“ _Wait_ ,” Derek advised, causing Stiles to groan, “ _Why_?”

Handing him a mug of coffee, “That’s why.”

Derek was a wonderful baker, but few, maybe only _one_ , knew this.

“Oh. God. Derek,” Stiles moaned around his sweet mouthful, the same words, similarly inflected, he’d spoken the night before in Derek’s bed.

“Marry me,” Stiles thought was a cute way to indicate his extreme approval of Derek’s baking skills.

Derek waited till Stiles’s second bite to reply, “OK.”


End file.
